Sinsajo Sin Alas
by Kyro Restole Strife
Summary: Katniss Everdeen nunca se convirtió en Sinsajo. Todo puede cambiar o directamente sucumbirá,todo depende de Axel McKenzie y su papel en Los Juegos Del Hambre ¿Podrá encontrar a su "yo"? ¿Sus sombras del pasado harán qué no pueda ver la luz del futuro? Sólo hay una esperanza y esa es él. ¿El problema? El todavía no lo sabe.


Llegó el día,el gran día para el Capitolio,y un día no tan agradable paras los Distritos.

Me levanté de la cama sobresaltado por las pesadillas de la noche,sólo pienso en mis papeletas,en aquella urna de cristal,de la cual Effie Trinket podría sacar mi nombre.

Sacudí la cabeza rápidamqente cómo si hubiese un mosquito alrededor de mi idea me aterraba.

Me levanto de la cama,bajo las escaleras y voy corriendo al bosque.

Me meto debajo de la valla electrificada (la cual estaba desactivada) y meto la mano en un árbol hueco,me equivoqué de árbol porque encontré con un arco (a lo mejor serían de algunos cazadores,mejor dejarlo donde estan),metí la mano en la de la derecha y ahí estaban mis afilados cuchillos,listos para la caza,aunque sea ilegal,a algunos de los agentes de la paz hacen el listón si sabes negociar con ellos.

El bosque es verde,habian plantas,árboles,arroyos... y llano,con los animales corriendo como quien no quiere la cosa, luego estaba el bello canto de los pájaros.

Cogí frutas y bayas,después tenía que cumplir mi objetivo,una barra de pan.

Nesecitaba tres ardillas;tres ardillas para intentar comerme una barra de pan,y no la mitad,ni un cuarto sino uno entero.

Juro por mi madre que está en el cielo que nunca he probado bocado de una barra de pan,nunca,ni siquiera negociando en El Quemador o negociando en la panadería del Distrito,como mucho unas tristes migas quemadas.

Si tal,habré comido un filete,pero porque mi mejor amiga Madge me ha invitado a cenar en su si no llega a ser por ella y mis dotes de cazador,probablemente ahora mismo estaría muerto por deshidratación y desnutrició sabría decir cual sería más horrible.

De repente oigo un ruido procedente de un arbusto,me doy la vuetla e instintivamente pongo el cuchillo en posicición para lanzarlo,hasta que una voz familiar me susurra:

-Axel,soy yo,Madge- Dice dulcemente

De todos modos lanzo el cuchillo y doy a mi objetivo.

-Has dado en el blanco- Masculla Madge mientras ve a la ardilla muerta.

Sus rizos rubios son únicos e inconfundibles,tiene la misma cara de su madre,le doy la mano y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol,luego pone una manta en el césped y hacemos un picnic.

Ponemos encima de la manta la comida que recogí,frutas y bayas,ella trajo una botella de agua,leche y dos cuencos llenos de puré de patatas.

Conocí a Madge hace unos 6 años,la considero "mi mejor amiga",punto,no siento nada más...(O eso creo).

Nos pusimos a hablar (mientras comiamos) de la cosecha,de que ibamos a hacer si salían nuestros nombres,miedo,eso era lo que terror a perdernos el uno al otro.

Me vino a la cabeza una imágen del cadáver de Madge,hasta que sacudo la cabeza rápidamente.

-No sé que haria si fueses a la cosecha- Dice Madge clavando sus ojos en los míos

Me atraganto con un trozo de logro escupirlo,mascullo:

-Y yo sin ti- Digo con la mirada perdida

-¿Cuidarías a mi padre?,está muy mayor y además casi no tiene dinero,lo que gana es por ser el antigüo alcalde- Dice

-Claro que lo haría-Digo,mientras por mi cabeza pasa una frase que descarto de decirle.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a casa,la cosecha empieza en una hora- Dice

-Ponte guapa-le comento,mientras lanzo otro cuchillo que da en el clavo.

Ella frunce el ceño,y yo no puedo evitar reír,nos levantamos y antes de pasar la valla electrificada (cazo otra) decimos al únisono:

-Felices Juegos y que la suerte siempre esté de vuestra parte- Decimos mientras la atravesamos

Fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas,bueno al menos lo que queda de la mía,no tengo padres y mi único hermano pasa de mí,al menos tengo un techo para vivir y la comida que cazo (o negocio en El Quemador).

Me puse un smoking que me regaló Madge por mi cumpleañ í a mi habitación cogí el collar de mi madre y rezé que daba mi vida a cambio de que Madge no fuese a los ás sonara algo cursi pero me daba igual.

No quería pensar en nada más así que le di las ardillas a Sae La Grasienta,con algo de prisas se me olvidó el pan.

Me reuní con Madge en la plaza y ella lucía un vestido azul con volantes,el pelo recogido con una coleta y sus rizos se convirtieron en pelo ía unos tacones que hacían que fuese más alta,su padre venía detrás,es el exalcalde del Distrito 12.

Después de los últimos juegos todos los alcaldes (o alcaldesas) fueron hechados de su puesto de trabajo,(aparentemente sin ningún motivo).

-Que guapa estás- Le digo sin saber exactamente que decir

-Te hice caso-Me recuerda con una tímida sonrisa

-¿Vamos?-

-Vamos.-

Vemos el alboroto que se está formando,niños de 12 años aterrados,madres intentando aguantar las lágrimas,agentes de la paz colocando a la gente por edades...

En menos de media hora la Plaza se llena,oigo cosas como "Es imposible que te toque es tu primer año" y de repente me viene a la cabeza la hermana de Katniss Everdeen,Primrose Everdeen que en su primer año salió como Tributo (aunque luego Katniss se ofreciera voluntaria),así que nada es imposible.

Me planteo eso,de una papeleta entre millones,que salga tu nombre; quizás en una lotería todo el mundo te elogiaría,pero tratandose de los Juegos,todos sentirían lástima por ti.

Hablando de Prim,la veo entre la multitud con paso firme,lleva un vestido verde y unos zapatos negros,tiene su pelo recogido en una que la niñita de hace 2 años se ha convertido en toda una mujer.

Veo que Madge la saluda y nos presenta,está nerviosa por si vuelve a salir su nombre,aunque sinceramente todos estamos aterrados o lo disimulemos,pero lo estamos.

Pero es el momento,no hay marcha atras,aparece Effie Trinket con una peluca naranja chillón y el extraño maquillaje típico del Capitolio.

Detrás de ella llegan Katniss,Peeta,Haymitch (está sobrio) y el que es el nuevo si me olvidaba,también detrás de ellos vienen 10 agentes de la paz.

Veo que Primrose está contenta de ver a su hermana,por lo visto sólo se ven el día de la sólo se miran,con una simple mirada se lo cuentan todo.

Effie pone una pantalla y sale el Presidente Snow,nos empieza a hablar de los Días Oscuros,de los ganadores de Los Juegos,de que es un honor luchar por los distritos,también nos dice que no nos quejemos de Los Juegos,ya que por nuestra culpa existen.

Encima del escenario puedo observar a Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark,esbozando ligeramente una mueca de asco,después habla Effie.

-¡Las damas primero!- Dice con un chillido que hace que mis oídos pidan a gritos un timpano nuevo.

Mete la mano en la urna de cristal,yo,deseo que no sea Madge...saca la papeleta,y acierto,porque no es Madge.

-Elly Rose,porfavor suba al escenario-Dice con otro chillido que me deja sin el timpano que me quedaba.

No puedo evitarlo,abrazo a Madge. Depués me vuelvo y veo la Tributo Femenina del Distrito 12

Elly que es de una altura normal,tiene los ojos característicos de La Veta,es guapa y además parece lista,titubea un poco antes de subir al escenario, hasta que al final sube (creo que es porque la arrastran los agentes de la paz) y Effie anuncia que es el Tributo Femenino del 12.

Luego toca a los chicos,Madge tuvo suerte,¿la tendré yo?,rezo con todas mis fuerzas de que no me toque,Effie anuncia que le toca a los chicos,mete la mano en la urna de cristal, saca el papel y pronuncia:

-Axel McKenzie-

Todos se giran hacia mí.

Noto como las piernas me fallan y me da un vuelco el corazón. Noto un fuerte apretón en las manos, no se quién es porque,soy arrastrado al escenario por los agentes de la paz,miro a Madge y está llorando (me doy cuenta que era ella la que me dio el apretón por los nervios),me dedica una mirada triste.

Llego al escenario dando tumbos y tropezando con las escaleras y Effie anuncia:

-Estos son los Tributos del Distrito 12,porfavor hagan un fuerte aplauso- Dice con su brío de siempre

No hay ningún aplauso,se ollen llantos y sé de quienes son; Madge,y por lo que veo los familiares de Elly,los niños aterrados ya no sienten miedo,sino lástima, las madres se las ven mucho más tranquilas,después observo que Prim me dedica una mueca y al fondo mi hermano que ni muestra lástima,ni compasión.

Por último veo a Peeta esbozando muecas de tristeza,creo que es porque nos vera matarnos.

Todos absolutamente todos nos dedican tres dedos.Y aunque todavia no asimile todo lo que ha pasado,inconscientemente también lo hago.

Después,Effie dice el lema...

-Felices juegos y que la suerte,siempre,siempre esté de vuestro lado-.

~

-

Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido?,bueno aclaro,Katniss nunca se convirtió en Sinsajo,por tanto aceptó la propuesta de Snow,que dió lugar a que El Vasallaje de Los Veinticinco fuera otro,ya que se sobreentiende que el presidente puso esa papeleta aposta.

Si teneís dudas acerca del fic poned un comentario y yo os la contesto,espero que os guste ^^, el segundo ya está en camino,tengo que corregirla y añadir algunas cosillas así que si puedo lo subo mañana.


End file.
